Crimson Dimension Neptunia: Heroes of Burning Dreams
by Crimson Hero Writer
Summary: Sequel to Reborn. A world finally at peace as something stirs in the background. Our Newlyweds try to enjoy themselves as a barrage of crazy events happen around them. The Heroes gather to save the dimensions from colliding. Can they show that the crimson fire in their hearts will never burn out? "The Flames can't not fail. . .never again." A New Fire comes to life.
1. The Knights and WHAT? Part 1

_Pre-Prelude_

The Knights and a WHAT!? Part 1

A peaceful world granted to us after the fall of the Deity of Sins. All of the CPUs have their shares back and Gameindustri is back in order. Everyone settled down after the grand event at Planeptune wedding. Josiah and Justine are back at Lastation making a good living there since they can't get back home Nepgear and I are preparing for our honeymoon after today's meeting about forming the Knights of Gameindustri.

Histoire told me that Leanbox will lack a knight until someone proper shows up. I hope Vert can get some help soon since Leanbox don't have a candidate. It seems really unfair to Vert. It has been a week since Nepgear and I got hitched as we get ready for the meeting with Histoire and Neptune. The four of us are in the main lobby of the Planeptune basilicom.

" So Histoire. . .what is this about forming the Knights of Gameindustri?" I asked in curiosity. Histoire looks right at me with a serious face.

"After the events with Arfoire and ASIC the other oracles and I devise a idea to increase protection in Gameindustri." I looked at her puzzled.

"The Knights. . Histoire, do you mean. . ." Histoire stops Nepgear mid-sentence.

"Yes, we have appointed Anthony, Seth, Xavier, and Nick to be the Knights of Gameindustri. They will help protect our world along with all of the goddesses." Histoire stated with glee. Neptune pats me on the back.

"Isn't this great Tony. You're a renowned hero for our wonderful world." Neptune seems so happy. Nepgear takes my hand and looks at me with her endearing eyes.

"Congrats Anthony. I knew you could do it." She lets out a cute chuckle. "You never fail to impress me. She said in her usual sweet voice I adore. I look at the Nep sisters.

"Thank you girls." I stated with pride. All of us mingled for a little while before the basilicom door slam open and we see a frenzied Josiah. He look right at me and runs towards me.

"DUDE! You have to help me like NOW!" Nepgear and I each put a hand on his shoulders.

"Calm down Josiah. Tell us why you need his help?" She looks into Josiah's frizzed eyes.

"I need help to traverse a cavern that hold ancient god-like armor." Histoire floats towards him.

Ancient armor? Josiah, can you come here once you acquire it? I'm curious about this armor." Josiah nods his head and looks at me.

"Can you help me Anthony?" I look at the Nep sisters as Josiah asked me calmly despite coming in all crazy and stuff.

"You Nep girls want to join me?" Neptune jumps on my back and Nepgear takes my hand with a bright smile on both of their faces.

"You didn't even have to ask little bro." Neptune lets out a cute laugh with her usual bright smile. Nepgear looks into my dark brown eyes.

"I'll go wherever you go. . .darling" Nepgear stutter her words a bit as the four of us finally go to the cavern that Josiah wants us to go. We go all the way to Leanbox to a massive crystalized cave that seems to be endless. The Nep girls and I look at the towering dungeon in front of us.

"This is it guys. Thank you for giving me a hand." Josiah shows us his biggest smile. The rest of us nodded our heads and run right in with Neptune and Josiah rushing in to the horde of monsters before us. I notice the crystals shining bright blue on the ceiling as we push through the dungeon that holds some ancient armor meant for Josiah. I feel someone close to us. Someone here to stop us. A blonde woman stands in front with her scythe at hand. She looks extremely pissed off.

"The hell are you doing here dumb ass!" Her scream makes all of us shiver a bit. It even took me down a few pegs. Her eyes turn red with intense anger. Neptune is shaking in her skirt.

"Oh no no. Someone Nepped her off big time Tony." I look at her dumbfounded.

"NAH! You don't say." I chuckle under my breath. Nepgear bravely goes towards the demon lord.

"Please calm down Justine just a little bit." Nepgear puts her hands together as she tries to calm her down a bit.

"Like hell I will calm down! I told this dumb ass not to come here at all." Justine starts to shed a few tears. Josiah walks towards his wife with his eyes filled with determination.

"I must know what is at the end of this cavern. I can hear it calling for Justine. I'm sure we can-." Justine stops him mid sentence in despair.

"NO! I don't care if you three CPUs or three hundred of them. I can't risk losing you to this place" Her eye cry out for us to stop our madness. I walk towards her and look at her right in the eyes.

"If you're so concerned then come with us" Justine shakes her head.

"That will not make much of a difference at all. The boss monster deep within is unbelievable." My right eye glows purple as she stated this. Nepgear chuckles under her breath and Neptune pulls out her Kiryu Sword. A insanely powerful weapon she got the plans for just before our fight with the Deity of Sins. I pull out my two swords

"Looks like Crimson Heart is ready for battle." She got shocked as I grab her hand with her Mega Beam Saber at hand.

"Let's Go Everyone!" I shouted with excitement. Neptune rushes with Nepgear and I.

"Let Nep the boss baddie little siblings!" Neptune seems extra excited today. Justine sighs in regret as she sees three pillars of light in front of her seeing the god and goddesses before her.

"I guess we have no choice now. Let's go Josiah." She stated a dark blue aura surrounds her with her scythe in hand.

"We can't let them have all the spotlight." Josiah pulls out his glassing ray rifle and vamped up needler. "Lets show this thing what we are made off." Josiah charges in with Justine right behind him. Nepgear, Neptune, and I push right through the mob with nothing standing in our way. We took down the Deity of Sins. We can't let some boss monster take us out now. All of us stopped as we saw a giant grim reaper type enemy wielding two scythes that is glowing blue. I can see a set of armor just behind it. It must be protecting that armor. It shines in a shimmering silver color that has a bright blue glow similar to the crystal hanging the ceiling. It seems to be floating in mid air. I can sense a strong power from both the armor and this tremendous monster staring down at us.

"It looks right its ready to fight us. Let's take this thing down." Neptune said in her usual serious. I still can't believe to this day this is the same Neptune as the ditzy one I grown to know.

"Indeed Neptune. Let us take down this foe in front of us. Burning Hearts Activate!" Everyone around me can feel a huge surge of power flowing through them as I let out my battle cry. All of us charge right towards the powerful foe before us. It swings with scythe and the blade goes right through me. It fell right for my trap.

"Undying Lilac . . .Activate" A lilac colored aura covers me as it stuns the boss monster in front of me. Nepgear heals my wounds and shoot it right in the face. This ability allows be to take damage for all my party members and coverts it into raw power and allow to survive instant knockout attacks. Neptune flies around me and cut the enemy down with her critical edge. It pushes the monster the back. Josiah unleashes a barrage of bullets as he see the sliver armor before his eyes.

"That armor is so mine! MINE MINE!" He starts to go crazy and he pulls out his rifle. I pull out both of my swords and look at Nepgear.

"Let cut it down while we still. . .huh?" It charges right at us with both of its scythes coming towards Nepgear. I block both of its weapon with my eyes both glowing purple.

"Not happening buddy." I push it away and slice and dice through the monster and Nepgear and Neptune prepare to unleash their power. Justine stabs it in the back to hold it in place.

"Absolute Zero Hold!" She freezes it in place. Josiah shoot it in the center as the ice around it shatter causing it to be dizzy. He seems shock as if he thought it would take it out. I must attack it now before it attacks. This thing cause so much damage.

"Burning!" I shouted

"Violet!" Neptune shouted

"Crusade!" Nepgear shout as the three of us glow in a dark purple aura and slash repeatedly in V shapes. Josiah flies in the air with his jetpack and throws grenades like crazy at the dazed enemy as the Neptune slashes one side and Nepgear slashes the other side creating a giant V.

"The final blow is mine!" Josiah comes beside me.

"NO! It's mine!" He pulls out his energy sword and we both slice right in the middle. We see a giant ice spear piercing through the enemies head. I hear a evil laugh coming from our favorite demon lord.

"Look like I had the final blow." Justine just laugh out loud as the monster finally disappear. All of us gather as we all go back to our normal forms. Josiah looks at Justine.

"No fair! I wanted the final hit Justine!" He start whining about it as the rest of laugh in enjoyment. I guess it was just a normal boss monster after all. I thought it would be a lot harder. I learn a new skill though I can use with the Nep sisters. I look at the armor before us.

"So this is the armor you sought after Josiah?" Josiah didn't hear me as he was in awe with the armor.

"This is so cool. I wonder if I can use." He take the helmet and puts in on. The rest of the armor attaches itself to him as a bright blue light shines in front of everyone eyes blinding us for a short bit. Once the light faded away we all saw a new Spartan in front us with some new weapon. Josiah takes to us in a deep voice.

"So this is the feeling of new founded power. Hmmm I don't have words for this. We should head back to see Histoire as soon as possible." Nepgear examines the new armor.

"This is amazing. . .just amazing. Can I look at the specs once we return."

"Of course Nepgear." Josiah and Nepgear share a laugh together. Josiah flies out of the cavern. I'm dumbfounded.

"So no one is going to question this." Neptune looks at me.

"No one questioned when you got your CPU powers."

"The heck is that suppose to mean?" I stated with a slight tone of anger.

"O nothing little bro. Let's go home. I'm sure Histy can tell us about this crazy event. Neptune and Nepgear walk out with Josiah. I poke Justine on the side to see if she is as dumbfounded as I am.

"OH! O hey Anthony." Justine jumped in shock.

"Dumbfounded too Justine?" She nods her head.

"I honestly don't know what is going right now." I shake my head.

"Me either Justine. I'm sure Histoire can put a light into the situation." Justine and I go back Planeptune. I enter to see a shocked Histoire.

"I-I-I must inform the other oracles immediately!" I stop Histoire for a second.

"Calm down. What the heck is going on." She looks at me.

"This armor. . .it feel so familiar. I must gather everyone now. I need to confirm something. I see the other oracles come in one by one. Kei, Mina, and Chika all look at the new armor. The other CPUs come in shortly after as Histoire wishes to hold the meeting now.

"This seems to be the armor I had sealed away long ago." Chika stated. The other oracle jump in shock.

"Wait. . .its that armor? Are you sure?" Kei asked in curiousness. Histoire nods her head. Vert chuckle upon this shocking truth.

" I never knew that this man would be chosen for such an important role. Hey Histoire?" Histoire looks right at Vert.

"Hmm? Yes Vert?" Everyone is anxious of what Vert is about to say.

"Do you believe this man could perhaps lead the Knights?"

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted in shock. This is beyond shocking to be honest.

"So I can finally be something important?" Josiah seems so hopeful to fulfill such a important role. Vert looks at him with a smile on her face.

"If you desire to fill that spot, then yes of course you can Josiah." Noire steps in

"Vert? Are you sure this is a good idea?" Noire butts in with her concerns as I would have expected.

"A oracle helps lead a nation. A oracle to lead our brave and powerful knights would be a wonderful idea." Seth, Xavier, and Nick come into the meeting.

"So the hell is the big commotion here?" Seth asked in his usual vulgar tone.

"Yes what could be important to have come all the way to Planeptune?" Xavier asked everyone. Nick looks at Josiah surrounded by the oracles.

"I would assume it has something to do with that sliver armor Josiah got on him." Josiah shines in a bright light as the oracle chant softly.

"The heck is happening to me?!" Josiah has almost lost his mind.

"I have never seen a someone become a oracle like this." Noire stated in shock.

"This has turn into a interesting twist of events." Blanc stated in her usual monotone voice. I walk away for a second as the ceremony went on. I see Nepgear outside by herself. I stand next to her.

"Whatcha doing outside by yourself?" I asked her concern.

"Oh! Anthony. I'm just thinking about what would happen now."

"You mean with Josiah being chosen for this new role to protect the world?" Nepgear nodded her head.

"Yea. Its all so crazy to put so much protection after the fall of the Deity of Sins. This all has to mean something." I take her hand to try to comfort my wife in her time of distress.

"I wouldn't worry about it so much sweetheart." I let out a big smile. Nepgear looks at me with her face flushed in red. I give her a kiss on the cheek

"O-ok I will try to keep calm for now." Nepgear pulls me in and cuddles against me and gives me a gentle kiss. Neptune jumps on my back and ruins the mood.

"HEY! Whatcha lovebirds doing?" Are you for real Neptune?! Of course you would do this.

"I was talking to Nepgear until you showed up." Nepgear says hi to her sister.

"Well I got bored of that ceremony thingy so I came out here. Oh look a shooting star!" Nepgear and I look up. A shooting star in the middle of the day. O lord what could possibly be happening this time. I guess I have no choice but to prepare for a string of ridiculous events that will ensue. Why must I be in the center of all this craziness?

 **CrimStation:**

 **So I had to cut the prelude into two. OMG I'm back! I present to you the new Author's Note.**

 **The CrimStation!**

 **Nep: Really Author? CrimStation? So lame!**

 **AU: Hey Nep! Can you not insult me?**

 **Nep: But that be no fun if I didn't make fun of you and you have to leave a dang cliffhanger?**

 **AU: I need some kind** **of hook**

 **Nep: Whatever. You should so ask the fan what to call this section to spice thing up buddy**

 **AU: What ever I guess I could. Regardless I must thank you for reading this first part of Burning Dream and I hope to see you guys soon! O another thing. I should have a Original Cover drawn by a really good friend of mine in a while. Look forward to that! Bye for now.**


	2. The Knights and WHAT? Part 2

_Prelude_

The Knights and WHAT? Part 2

Neptune points to the sky as Nepgear and I were just enjoying some alone time. I swear I just get sucked into all these crazy events. I wouldn't have any other way though. Nepgear and I look up at the sky.

"Do you think someone could be falling from the sky?" Do you even need to ask anymore Nepgear?

"I'm sure that is the case since people just love falling in front of me." I can hear a scream as the shooting star comes closer to us. Everyone comes out as they can hear the scream. Josiah seems to be done finally. He seems shaken up though.

"Never again. That was painful." Josiah stated just before he looks up.

"Another one Anthony?"

"Nah. We're just going insane Josiah." He doesn't seem amused at all.

"Do you have to be a smart ass?" I nod my head as I laugh out loud. The star is visible. Its cover by light and dark energy. I have felt this before. Who could this be. The other CPUs look up in shock.

"A shooting star?" Noire questioned as she hasn't seen this yet.

"I wonder if I would finally get some closure?" Vert said with a smile on her face. As if she knows about this star.

"Things just get crazier and crazier every time we turn around." Blanc stated. The screaming gets louder and louder.

"Move assholes! NOW!" I look up and expect it to fall right on me.

"Great of course it me. AGH!" The star falls on me. Nepgear panics and checks to see if I'm alright. The hulky man in white armor gets off of me. He looks down at me.

"Thank for breaking my fall dude. So you had to leave me behind asshole." I look at the man in shock. Another one of my friends has fallen here? My party sure just grows and grows. Vert seems ecstatic.

"OH! I'm so happy it work. YAY!" Vert just gives my friend a huge hug. Something clearly triggered this. This man is Cody Hicks. A old friend from my birth world. He is 6'1 and rather big. He seems to be wear holy armor that is similar to a Paladin. He has brown eyes and medium length brown hair. He's the jokester of my friend back on earth. He finally get off of me and I can get a good look at him. He pushes Vert away from him.

"Woah! Calm yourself crazy woman! I have no clue what the hell is going on." Vert lets out a big smile. The other CPUs look at her like she has gone insane. Chika comes from behind her.

"So this is the man you summoned?" Josiah and I jumped.

"WHAT!?" Cody looks and Josiah and Justine.

"Hey guys. I see you got sucked into this crazy mess to." They both nodded their heads. Vert butts in as she starts to speak.

"Yes Chika. This is the man I summoned. I was hoping for him to be more handsome though like Nepgear's hubby over there." Vert chuckles as Cody looks at Vert.

"I'm so sorry that I'm not good looking. I ain't trying to look like some anime character." I look right at Cody.

"Really man?" Vert puts her hand on Cody's chin and lifts his face to have him look at her. Blanc put her two sense into all of this.

"This is just insane at this point."

"Agreed. I have nothing to say about this anymore, but I do have a question. Vert what did you do?" Noire asked to crazed out Vert. She turns to Noire.

"I did a summoning ritual in hope I can have a Knight worthy of Leanbox. Since Leanbox has so much share right now I figured this is the prefect time." Cody steps in.

"A Knight? The hell do you mean by that?" Seth steps out of the basilicom along with Nick. Nick looks surprises.

"Cody?!" Cody looks at Nick.

"Dude? You're here too?" I'm glad we can all reunite together again. This is how my next story starts. I never thought it would be this crazy.

"So this is the result of a falling star. I never thought I would see this day when a goddess pleads for a man to fall from the sky. I wonder if Neptune did the same thing for lover boy." Neptune shakes her head.

"Nope. He just showed up one day at my basilicom. He was quite enamored by Nep Jr. though." I turned red.

"Can you not talk about that." Nepgear just chuckles and takes my hand.

"It's so cute though." Great Nepgear is acting all adorable. Cody just shakes his head.

"You're hopeless as usual Anthony." Cody looks at Vert with a serious look on his face. That's something you don't see everyday.

"So I have been summoned by you? Just who are you lady?"

"Me? I'm Vert or Green Heart to the masses. I'm the goddess the resides in Leanbox." Cody looks at me.

"You're shitting me right?" I shake my head.

"Nope we're in Gameindustri man." Cody just shrugs and sighs.

"So I have been summoned by a goddess to become her knight?" Vert nods her head.

"Well if my help is needed then I guess I have no choice." Josiah comes towards him and pats him on the back.

"Welcome to the party buddy." Cody and Josiah share a laugh. Noire and Blanc walk back inside to get the meeting rolling.

"Cody I would come along so you can be properly introduce to everyone." Nepgear stands in front of Cody.

"Is this who I think it is?" Cody seems to already know about Nepgear.

"Hello Cody. I'm Nepgear, the CPU candidate of Planeptune; the nation you are in right now." Cody sees the ring on Nepgear's ring finger and then looks at me.

"You seriously pulled it off?" Nepgear and I both blushed deep red. Cody laughs so hard as he walks away that he starts to cough. Cody get introduce to everyone to get things rolling as he tries to accept what's going on. Nepgear and I go in the basilicom just before a giant crowd of people gather around as the Knight are finally forming. The Knight must say the Oath presented by the oracles of Gameindustri. This is Josiah first important job. All of the Knights go to the Planeptune Tower. I see a see of people as we all must recite the oath. Nepgear isn't too far as she watches the ceremony of the Knights up close. The other goddesses stand behind the Knight as they cite the oath.

"We the Knight of Gameindustri swear to give our life to the people of not only this nation in which we stand, but the entire world." We each pull our weapons and raise them up in the air. I see Cody's weapon is a great sword.

"We raise our weapons to take down any foe in our way. Nothing will ever stand in our. Our lives will protect the world from the darkness that once engulfed our world. Our Pledge will be solemn and true. Nothing will blow away the fire that burns within all of our hearts" As my Pledge comes to a end I can hear everyone cheering us one. I can feel a surge of shares pulsing through my vein. I see Nepgear glowing as well.

"W-what's going on?" I run towards her and put my hands on her shoulders. The other Knights look at us.

"You alright?" Nepgear and I begin to give out a bright red light as it blinds everyone around up. The giant audience of people are awe-struck at the magical event happening on top of the tower. Histoire seems star-struck.

"I can't believe what is happening." Chika and Kei stand next to her.

"What could happening this time?" Chika stated in curiosity.

"A New CPU. . ." Kei is stunned.

"Form from the love of a god and goddess. . .I never thought I would see the day" Histoire stated as the light fades as a holy being in long brown hair come down from the light. She stands in the center of the Knight and she looks at Nepgear and I.

"A New CPU?!" The crowd screams out loud. The young woman seems to have one brown eye and one purple eye. She is 5'2 and build similar to Nepgear. She in a scarlet shirt and a sporting a skirt to match it. The skirt has flame designs on each side of the shirt. She is also wearing black knee socks and has a red D-pad on her right side of her hair Her sneaker have the same design as her skirt. She is wearing a black choker. She emits a aura similar to Nepgear and I. I walk towards and take Nepgear with me. The young woman stare at us. I finally speak up as everything went to silence.

"What is your name?" She walks toward us as she finally speaks with a smile on her face.

"My name is Solaire. . .father." Nepgear and I got wide eyed.

"F-f-f-f-f-father? FATHER!?" Nepgear and I shouted in the top of our lungs

"The Crimson Flames has birth a new CPU! WOOOOOOOOOO!" The crowd is beyond happy for us. This is unbelievable. I'm a dad now. I need Histoire to explain this. Histoire comes center stage.

"Everyone. I must thank you for supporting our godly newlyweds. Your support is the result of a new CPU coming to life. I can't thank you enough." Histoire stated with glee. The crowd cheers on as the ceremony finally comes to a close. Everyone gather at the basilicom.

"So Histoire what is this all about? How did this honestly." Histoire gets flustered as Noire asked the question

"Well these two must have done the thing that will not be discussed for this to even be spark." O shit I'm screwed. Neptune squeezes my arm.

"O we have a long talk later Tony." I look at Neptune with a slight hint of fear.

"You seriously not going to let me of the hook since umm I don't she is my wife." Cody snickers.

"Hah you're getting scolded." Nepgear is just beyond words and redder than anything I have ever seen. Solaire removes Neptune's grip.

"Please don't be too mad at him Aunt Neptune." Neptune's eyes shined

"Awww she thinks of me as her aunt. I'm so happy!" I swear you're easy to please. Blanc looks at Solaire.

"So this Nepgear and Anthony's kid? Who would have thought the younger sister would have a kid first." Blanc chuckles. Josiah pats me on the back.

"Congrats man on the kid man." I just sigh.

"Thanks man." I finally sit and give myself a breather. Solaire looks at me.

"Are you not happy father?" I shake my head.

"Of course I am. Oh I forgot to introduce myself." Solaire stops me.

"You're Anthony and My mother is Nepgear, the CPU candidate of this nation." She looks at Nepgear. Nepgear opens her arms toward her.

"Come here sweetie." Nepgear is trying her best to embrace our new daughter. I can see Solaire shed a few tears as she jumps into Nepgear's arms. I get up put both of them in my arms. Neptune jump on top of us and puts her arms around us.

"Let's be a bestest family to ever come to light guys." Neptune gives her bright smile.

"That's so adorable. I must take a picture of this." Justine finally spoke and she takes a picture of us.

"Send me that picture Justine!." Josiah exclaimed.

"Me too! Uni has to see this."

"Me as well. Rom and Ram will be delighted to have a new playmate."

"It's so nice to see such a adorable scene after all the craziness that just happened." Vert stated with a smile on her face. Cody seems dumbfounded.

"So Anthony has a kid now? You know I going to need a vacation to take all this in." Vert taps Cody on the shoulder.

"Let's go then Cody. I will show you your new home." Cody nods his head and leaves with Vert. Josiah and Justine leaves after them. Everyone leaves after the craziness. The goddesses are looking into all the events and trying to figure out why all of this is happening. Neptune looks at Histoire.

"Hey Histy! Can you take a picture of this new family?" Neptune asked with a smile on her face. Histoire gives Neptune a big smile.

"Of course Neptune." Solaire and Nepgear stand next to me and Neptune stands next to Nepgear. Neptune pulls all of us together.

"Say Cheese!" Histoire takes a picture of the four of us. It was nighttime when everything finally settle down.

"So where would I sleep?" She asked Histoire. Neptune pops out of nowhere.

"You can share a room with your auntie. Your mother sleeps with your father so there is a spare bed in my room now." She stated in sadness. Nepgear give her a hug

"I'm so sorry Neptune. I love you so much Neptune." Nepgear seems like she is about to cry. Neptune pats her on the head.

"Nah I'm fine Nep Jr. You want to be with your hubby. I get ya. So whatcha say?" She looks at Solaire.

"I would be delighted aunt Neptune. I'm going to bed. Good night mother and father." Solaire goes upstair to call it a night. I look up to the stairs.

'She must have been tired from everything that just happened. It all happened so fast." I stated in concern. Nepgear nodded as she yawned.

"I still can't believe all of this." I let out a laugh.

"Me either my tired princess. Ahahahaha." I take her hand and walk to our room. Finally just some alone time with my wife. This is all I honestly wanted. I'm happy that all of this happened, but its beyond tiring. I lay down next to Nepgear and we just try to chill out after all of this. We look into each other's eyes.

"Nepgear?" Our hands interlock as we get closer.

"Hmm? What is it?" I blush slightly.

"I love you." Our faces touch as it gets really warm and tender.

"I love you Anthony." We give each other a gentle kiss which lead to us making out for a while. I guess we need to release some tension. So this is how my story goes out. It's starts with a eruption of events. I guess it will never be dull. All the more reason to never let my crimson flames die out. . .never again.

 **Crimstation:**

 **Au: Thank you reader for reading the prelude to this story.**

 **Nep: O man! I'm a Aunt now. That is some crazy stuff.**

 **Au: Indeed it is.**

 **Nep: Can I beat up Anthony for deflowering my little sis. PLEASE!**

 **Au: I don't think that is-**

 **Nep: Yes it is dang it! How dare he do that!**

 **Au: ahahaha Anyways hope you all stay tune for more and stay tune for redemption. Bye for now :)**


End file.
